Cell goes to school
by jamieg2892
Summary: title pretty much tells it. LOTZ OF ASS WHOOPIN P
1. I say wen i get up

**Cell goes to School**

**YAY IVE FINALLY GOT A NEW STORY ON…**

Cell's eyes opened to see the powerpuff girls alarm clock he had on his bedside cabinet. It was beeping and bubbles was glowing and dancing. He groaned and put his finger to Bubbles' head.

"I say when I get up" he mumbled before blasting her head into a gazillion little plastic chips.

Cell yawned and sat up in his race car bed with his Cars (the film) sheets lay crumpled at one end and his pillow drenched in drool.

"I guess I should get up, after all it's a big day for me" he muttered to himself.

He swung his legs over the side and rose to his feet, stretching his limbs and wings out wide.

He looked up at his shiny, black head and rubbed it gently. He growled and punched the wall in front of him.

"STILL NO DAMN HAIR!"

After having a 'wash' which consisted of a shower of water from the pipe in the bathroom which burst in his face when he cursed it for being too pipe-ish, he left his small two-room house and flew off into the sky.

"My first day at school…woah" he said, making sure his nail varnish hadn't come off. "I wonder if there's anyone I know"

Cell scanned the city below him and stuck out his tongue, pulling a silly face.

"I'M ALIVE YOU LOSERS! HA!" he screamed and he mooned the TV station. But only seconds after, his entire head was blown clean off.

His body froze and he fell downwards incredibly fast. A few seconds later he regained consciousness and quickly regenerated his head, stopping only inches away from the roof of a large office building.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

Then, from over the side of the building came Gohan, wearing his uniform and carrying his bag on his right shoulder.

"Hey I'm your new classmate, jelly bowl!" he shouted at Cell. "We're gonna have a lot of fun, big boy!"

Gohan then turned and flew off into the distance.

"Holy kai, no way am I staying in a room with that little pest!"

Suddenly, Cell remembered that he didn't need to fly since he had absorbed Goku DNA and obtained the instant transmission technique.

So, he put his fingers to his head and pictured his school. He vanished off the roof and reappeared outside the school gates.

However, Gohan had beat him to it and was stood on top of the steps smiling with his arms crossed.

"Too slow, grass stain!" Gohan yelled, making Cell cringe and clench his fists. Gohan raised his hands in front of him and stepped back a bit.

"Woah, don't stress out. We'll sort this out later. Right now we've got lessons. And oh boy you need them!"

The bell went but all the remaining students froze.

One little boy collapsed behind Cell and another little girl started to hyper-ventilate.

"OH MY GOD IT'S CELL!" the girl screamed, causing all of the other students to run and scream.

"Look what you did now Cell!" Gohan shouted to the furious android, "you scared the hell out of all my friends!"

He dropped his bag next to him and got into fighting stance.

"I guess I'll introduce the rules to you shall I?"

Cell was so shocked he had no time to prepare himself and just stood there, terrified. A drop of sweat ran down his cheek and onto his chest.

The Gohan powered up, going to SS2 straight away and rising into the air.

"Welcome to school, Cell! Let me teach you some lessons!"

**Crap I kno...cut me sum slak tis me first DBZ fic. PLZ REVIEW!**


	2. He sed pud then ding! hahaha

**Cell goes to School**

**Chapter 2: He sed pud then ding! hahaha**

Gohan looked down at Cell who was trembling like a piece of bacon in a pan. He was sweating like mad and his mouth hung open.

"This is what happens when you scare my friends!" Gohan screamed, floating in the air at SS2. His aura glowed bright and his hair waved from side to side.

All the pupils now had ran off into the school and were watching through the small windows along with the staff.

Cell calmed himself down and rose up into the sky with Gohan. He looked the small saiyan in the eye and remembered looking at him in the same way but with a massive blue beam of energy blasting the crap out of him. The memory made him cringe.

"So boy, we meet again. It's been a long time since I laid my eyes on your pathetic little frame but I remember the times we had together all too well" he said with a cheeky little smile and crossing his arms.

"Uhh…hey? Bogey? I kicked your ass the last time we met, so I should me taking the mick out of you!" Gohan shouted back sticking his tongue out at him.

"I see you're still the cheeky son of a bi I fought in my games. And don't worry, I will make this encounter more interesting than the last. Prepare yourself!"

"Oh I'm ready…jelly bowl!"

Then, Cell started to power up. He bent over and tensed his muscles.

The floor below them began to break and the trees surrounding them shook violently.

"AAHHHHH!" He screamed as his aura appeared, glowing bright gold and flickering around him. His muscles bulked and his tendons tightened (any1 recognise that line? P).

After he reached his maximum strength he straightened up again and stared at Gohan.

"Still not improved huh? Ah well…" Gohan said, laughing at Cell's pathetic jellyness. Cell growled and tensed up.

"How dare you! You little pest! I spent 7 months doing water ballet and intense banana lifting to get to this power!"

"Big wow, now enough of this talking! Let's get going!"

Gohan flew forward and threw a punch straight into Cell's cheek. Cell in return punched Gohan in the stomach and kicked him to the side sending him straight into the school wall.

He raised his hand and shot a masenko blast straight at Gohan. The wall completely collapsed and dust flew out blocking Gohan from view.

However, Gohan had managed to fly out of the wall and stop behind Cell who was still looking at the blast.

Gohan launched his foot straight into the back of Cell's neck making him choke and cough violently.

Then he flew under him and kicked him in the crotch making Cell go into a fetal position. He started to cry and groaned with his mouth wide open.

Gohan flew right up to Cell and placed his hand infront of Cell's face.

"Pathetic. We'll finish there for today. I'm bored" Gohan said with an evil smile and a little giggle.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

The massive blue beam shot straight into Cell's head and blew it straight off. Cell's body fell to the floor, motionless.

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Beans with that?

**Cell goes to School**

**To all those readers who ask how Cell got bak n say tis a stupid idea…SCREW U I'LL RITE HOW I WANT 2!**

**Chapter 3: Beans with that?**

Cell carried his heaped bowl of beans over to a small table he had previously blasted 3 kids off and sat at it. He repeated the little rhyme he learned in his head from this girl who he hates (mentionin no names lol).

'Beans, beans, the musical fruit, the more you eat the more you toot' he sang in his mind, rocking side to side with the beat.

He then remembered the incredibly embarrassing thing that happened in his science class.

* * *

(Flashbak)

Mr Pondweed shouted over to Cell who was scribbling a random doodle onto his hand.

"Cell! Pay attention! Now, come up here and help me with this!" he shouted, startling the android and sending the pen into his eye.

"AAHH! HOLY GERO!" he replied while pulling the pen out and standing to his feet.

He raised his arm and aimed at the teacher but Mr Pondweed raised his own arm holding a small object.

Cell screamed like a big girl and crouched below his table.

"Please! No! Not the Oxo!"

Oxo cubes were Cell's natural enemy, apart from Gohan, and the very sight of them sent Cell running.

"Now, come up here! Immediately!"

Cell trudged over to the front with all the class quietly giggling at him.

"Now, I want you to hold this while I add some of this highly acidic…acid to the mixture."

Cell took hold of the small beaker containing a mound of pink powder and watched Mr Pondweed poor the acid in.

However, a small fly landed on Cell's nose and without thinking he shot a blast straight through the fly…and his face.

He stood there with a large hole were his nose should be. The class was hysterical.

(End of flashback)

* * *

But he banished the thought and concentrated on his baked beans.

Suddenly, something pushed Cell's head downwards with a lot of force, sending it into the bowl of beans.

He sat up and spluttered some 'words' in the middle of all the small fruits running down his face.

When he had wiped his eyes clean he looked up and saw Gohan's smiling face looking down at him, giggling.

"What the hell were you thinking boy?" he bellowed at the little saiyan after rising from his seat. "There's only one way to sort this! FOOD FIGHT!"

Soon, the whole canteen was up in riot. Sausages flying one way, pasta the other. Gohan got hit by a slice of pizza and his face turned orange.

Cell got hit with a plate of chips and two stuck up his nose. He made a quiet gurgling sound and quickly pulled them out of his nostrils.

However, Cell didn't know about Gohan's secret weapon. He had just picked up a whole box of Oxo cubes and aimed them directly at the android.

He threw them as hard as he could and they hit Cell in the leg. Cell fell to the floor, screaming and clutching his leg.

"AAAHHH! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! AHHH" he screamed. Gohan was ducked behind a table, taking cover from all the other food being thrown by the remaining students.

After a few minutes, ammo ran out and everyone observed their work.

Cell was still crying like a little baby, Gohan was covered in pizza, pasta and pudding. The walls were a new colour from the barrage of meals.

Then, Ms Itchibottum walked through the door and nearly had a heart attack.

"What the hell went on in here? EVERYONE! OUT! DETENTIONS FOR ALL!" she yelled gesturing towards the door. All the students, including Gohan, slowly trudged out of the door with miserable looks on their faces and clenched fists.

"Mom's gonna kill me" Gohan muttered to himself. Cell was still rolling around on the floor but managed to eventually sit upright and sit in a bowl of chocolate fudge cake so it looked like he had had an accident.

"I'll get you for this you little ape! And it will be me who wins next time!" he whispered while keeping his eye on Gohan.

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. How many times do I have to say ouch?

**Cell goes to School**

**Chapter 4: How many times do I have to say ouch?**

Gohan had just come in from PE and he was drenched in sweat. He removed his shirt and wiped his face with it before slinging it over his shoulder.

Cell was crouched behind a bag of footballs at the side of the corridor and watched Gohan's every move, waiting for the perfect time to get him.

He was still furious from the humiliation Gohan put him through in the canteen the day before. So today was his day for revenge!

After about ten minutes Gohan came out from the changing rooms with his bag trailing behind him. This was it.

Cell leaped up infront of Gohan and growled quietly while looking into the little saiyan's eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Gohan asked with a 'I can't be arsed looking at your ugly as sin face' face on.

"What do I want? I'm sick of being ridiculed by you over and over again. I'm going to pummel you so hard you won't be able to say 'chicken salad' when I'm finished with you!" Cell replied. He went to punch Gohan in the nose but the boy simply kicked Cell in the crotch and the android fell to the floor, grasping his goolies.

"Can I go now?" he said while watching the grass stain roll around in pain on the floor but for some reason he grabbed Cell's head and pulled him up until he was standing.

"Me and you, tonight, outside my house. We'll fight properly and I might even let you win this time. I'm getting pretty bored of winning."

Cell looked down at Gohan in shock but folded his arms and managed to smile.

"Yes of course. Whatever you say, boy."

So Cell went off to his next class while Gohan watched him fly off. Then he said in his head with a smile, 'I'm so gonna kick his ass!'

Later that night, Gohan was sat outside watching the moon rise in the sky. The clouds around it where illuminated with soft light and entranced Gohan. Luckily, Chi Chi and Goku were asleep in the house and had no idea that their son had sneaked out. Just to be sure, Gohan had stuffed some cotton wool into Goku's nose as he is well known for his snoring.

Suddenly, Gohan sensed a powerful force coming in his direction. He turned his head to the side and saw a small glow growing bigger and bigger.

"He's here" he said, standing up and staring at the glow.

Meanwhile, Cell was flying as fast as he could towards the saiyan while planning what he was going to do. Should he go straight for him? Or should he talk to him about crackers first? It was a tough decision.

He finally landed next to Gohan and stared down at him.

The gentle night breeze blew against them and Gohan's hair wavered n swayed.

"I have waited long for this moment, boy. All those months of humiliation at the hand of a child. I couldn't wait to get my revenge on you."

Gohan giggled and smiled. He looked up at the moon again.

"Yes I remember them. I blasted you into space and yet somehow you have returned. I don't see how you've come back though, or why. We all know I'll just beat you again" he replied.

Cell growled and threw a punch at Gohan but missed as he flew up into the air.

"How dare you! You little pest!" Cell screamed before rising up into the sky with him.

Gohan prepared himself and tensed up.

He started to raise his power level. His energy grew and surged through his muscles. His aura began to glow and lightning started setting off behind them. He screamed as his power grew and grew. It was surprising that Chi Chi and Goku hadn't woken yet from all the noise going on outside.

The ground around the two warriors cracked and broke up. His power kept getting stronger every second. His aura flickered and glowed brighter. His muscles bulked and grew. His hair stood on end and shone blonde.

Cell was still as amazed as he was in the games and raised his arm infront of him in an attempt to stop the force coming towards him.

Then Cell lowered his arm and began to raise his power. He screamed along with Gohan and focused his energy through his body. His muscles grew and tensed. His own aura glowed golden and his eyes widened. The two immense powers were too much for the earth below them and it began to crack once again.

Inside the house Goku had actually managed to wake up and notice the battle going on outside. He quickly ran outside the house and across the lawn to see the two fighters raising their energy. The garden broke everywhere and Goku was hit by flying debris and knocked to the floor.

"Guys stop it!" he yelled but they couldn't hear him. Goku couldn't believe what he was seeing. How the hell had Cell got there?

Meanwhile, Gohan focused his last bit of energy and stood upright. Cell did the same soon after.

"It's show time, Cell" Gohan said with a calm, relaxed tone of voice and raised his arm towards the android.

"Here we go!" Cell replied and raised his arms as well. Both fighters charged a blast in their hands and focused their already pulsing energy into it. Both of them shone bright gold and let out rays here and there.

After a few seconds they released the blasts and they hit eachother, causing a large explosion.

Goku was horrified as his view was blocked by the smoke. But then to the right he saw the two of them once again.

"That was a pretty impressive blast, Gohan!" Cell said with a smile.

"Thanks, android" he replied before disappearing from sight.

Cell was shocked to see the small boy move so fast but soon saw him again above him. He grabbed Gohan's ankle and pulled him down until he was infront of him.

Gohan had no time to react and received a powerful punch to the gut.

"AAHH!" he screamed in between splutters and coughs. Suddenly, Cell threw a kick straight into Gohan's face and sent the boy crashing into the ground below.

Then he put his arms to the side and charged another attack in his hands. It grew large and bright, illuminating the area surrounding them.

"It's my turn to win this time you little insect! This is the end of you!"

And then, Cell shot the blast into the dust were Gohan had fell. It hit the ground and exploded with incredible force.

Cell then heard a sound he had waited long to hear.

A scream.

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Damn I missed

**Cell goes to School**

**Chapter 5: Damn I missed**

The dust flowed through the air were the young fighter had fell. There was no sight of him behind the smokescreen and rubble.

Cell was hovering above smiling at his work and giggling to himself.

"There's no way he could have survived that blast, he didn't reach his maximum power. I sensed it. He has to be dead!" he said before laughing out loud.

However, his joy didn't last long. Suddenly he sensed an incredibly powerful energy source behind him.

"Huh? What the…?"

He turned around to see his opponent floating in front of him, perfectly calm. He had only received a cut to his cheek and the blood ran neatly down his young skin.

"If that is all you have, you stand no chance" he said to the terrified android before raising his power even more. The force coming from him blew Cell back a few metres and the ground below which was already in pieces broke apart and collapsed. Some debris ascended into the air and swirled around the fighters. Goku clinged onto the house which had so far managed to stay intact and watched the battle continue.

Gohan's aura grew larger and brighter. His muscles tensed even more and swelled strong and firm. The veins in his skin stuck out and his hair grew slightly.

Then, with a loud bang Gohan's power reached it's maximum.

"Incredible!" Cell shouted, horrified at the power emerging in front of him.

The lightning in the background increased in size and struck the hoziron.

Suddenly, Gohan flew forward and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks at Cell, all of them hitting the android.

"AH! URGH! AH!" Cell spluttered and choked while his body received blow after blow. Gohan finished off by landing a roundhouse kick right into Cell's face and blasted him to the ground.

Cell screamed loudly and hit the ground with incredible force. The ground were Cell hit broke and buried him in tonnes of rock. However, Cell managed to escape and flew as fast as he could away from the area.

But Gohan simply shot a blast in Cell's path and surrounded him in dust.

"Woah! What the hell?" the android said trying to figure out was going on but before he had a chance to react he received a kick to the stomach from the young boy who had appeared in front of him.

"If you're as powerful as you say you are, why run away?" Gohan asked with a little cheeky smile.

Goku had managed to go inside the house and retrieve Chi Chi without waking her.

"I'd better get her to somewhere safe. Maybe Bulma and Vegeta won't mind if I take her to their house" he muttered while dodging out of the way of flying rocks and glass from the house. He pictured the building in his mind and used instant transmission, ending up outside the building.

"BULMA! VEGETA! ARE YOU AWAKE!" he screamed.

Suddenly, Vegeta appeared at the window and swung it open.

"KAKAROT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" he yelled in his polar bear pj's (lol like sumone I kno).

"Vegeta! Cell's back! Gohan's fighting him right now!"

"CELL? I thought he was dead!"

Goku sighed and looked down at Chi Chi who was stirring from all the shouting going on. He walked towards the house and Vegeta opened the door.

"Why have you brought Chi Chi with you?" Vegeta asked pointing at the sleeping human/demon. Goku gestured to him to keep quiet and he nodded.

"You can leave her here, Kakarot. I'll go get Bulma."

Vegeta dashed upstairs and woke his wife.

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. Vegeta put his finger over his lips to tell her to stay quiet.

"What is it honey?" she asked.

"Kakarot's downstairs with Chi Chi. Apparently, Cell's back so I'm gonna go see what's going on. Where's my armour?" he asked while helping her up out of bed.

Bulma put on her dressing gown and rushed downstairs while her husband changed into his armour. She turned into the lounge and saw Goku stood next to the couch where Chi Chi was lying still asleep.

"Hey Goku. What's all this business?" she whispered before kneeling next to Chi Chi and stroking her hair making sure she was relaxed and didn't wake.

"Gohan is back at the house, or what used to be the house, fighting Cell. I brought Chi Chi here to keep her safe. It isn't too much trouble is it?" he replied while walking over to the window and watching the lightning in the distance. He could see a large golden glow and assumed that was Gohan's.

"No of course not. Are you and Vegeta going back? You haven't got any clothes"

It was only then that Goku realised he was still in his pj's and sighed. Bulma walked to the stairs and whispered as loud as she could to Vegeta, "Honey! Can Goku borrow some of your clothes?"

Vegeta appeared at the top of the stairs missing his shirt.

"NO WAY AM I LENDING ANY OF MY BELONGINGS TO KAKAROT!" he yelled before having a shoe thrown at him by Bulma who pointed towards the lounge. "Oh yeh, I forgot. Oh fine, he can have my old ones!"

Goku ran up the stairs and Vegeta gave him a Hawai shirt and some shorts.

"That'll have to do, Kakarot!" he grumbled.

"No problem! I love this shirt!" Goku replied and he went into the bathroom to get changed.

Meanwhile, back at the battle zone.

"How can you store so much power inside you?" Cell asked with a trembling voice. He shivered and shaked with pure fear and stood only metres away from Gohan.

"Heh, it's just me!" he replied. Then, he flew upwards and pushed his hands together aiming at the android.

Goku and Vegeta suddenly appeared near the two warriors and looked upon the battle.

"It's true! He's returned!" Vegeta yelled with amazement.

Gohan looked over at his father and Vegeta. He lowered his arms and shouted over to them.

"DADDY! VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yelled with his hands to the side of his mouth to amplify his voice. He flew down to them with Cell simply watching him still astounded by his power.

"Why are you out here at this time? AND HOW HAS HE GOT BACK HERE?" his father screamed pointing at Cell.

"Me and him go to the same school and we had some problems so we are going to sort it out once and for all!" Gohan answered, lowering his power for a second.

Cell couldn't believe they were simply having a conversation with him stood in the background. He couldn't take it.

"THIS IS THE END OF YOU BOY! FOREVER!" he bellowed and shot Frieza's finishing blast towards Gohan's head.

Luckily, Vegeta had spotted the pink blast coming towards them and flew into Gohan and pushing him out the way.

However, the blast reached the group and went straight through Vegeta and Goku's head.

Gohan fell to the floor along with the two saiyans who started to bleed heavily from the head straight away.

"Damn, I missed!" Cell cursed, punching the air.

Gohan coughed from the dust and turned to his father.

He crawled over to his body and nudged it with his arm.

"Daddy…"

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. Bye Cell

**Cell goes to School**

**Chapter 6: Bye Cell**

Goku and Vegeta's bodies lay motionless on the dusty floor, surrounded in a pool of deep crimson.

Tears filled Gohan's eyes and they fell on the cold, pale skin of the fallen saiyans. He shook Goku's arm but he simply lay there with his eyes wide and his mouth open wide.

"Daddy?" he asked but got no reply. His voice was croaky and hoarse, his face drenched in tears, sweat and blood.

He glanced over at Vegeta who was lay on top of Goku's legs, also with blood covering his face.

Gohan looked at the floor and clenched his face, trying to stop his tears. But it was no use. He punched the ground over and over again, cracking it and sending little rock fragments in all directions.

"DADDY!" he screamed into the air. His voice echoed and clashed with the lightning in the background.

Cell was still disappointed that he had missed the boy's head but he was still pleased that he had made him act like this, again.

"Hehe, like I said I'll never understand the way of these Saiyans. I've got to finish this boy off somehow, but how?" he asked himself while watching Gohan break down in front of him.

'I can't take this anymore. I have lost so many people along the way and I won't witness anymore of it. If I can't be with them in life, I'll see them in death' the little saiyan said in his mind before standing up and facing Cell.

Cell was surprised to see him calm down so fast. He wondered what he was going to do to him and he got into fighting stance.

However, he didn't need to worry. Gohan didn't power up, charge a blast or fly towards him. He simply stood there looking straight at the android through tears and bloody eyes.

Cell was confused, why was he just stood there like that? He was surprised even more when he saw Gohan stretch out his arms and ascend into the sky.

"What are you doing boy?" he screamed but Gohan didn't answer, he simply kept rising up into the deep black sky. He finally stopped and threw his head back.

Then, the android on the ground sensed Gohan's power rising, dramatically. His aura appeared once again and his hair turned bright blonde. He started to scream and the lightning increased it's onslaught on the horizon.

"What the hell is he doing? This is my chance!" Cell mumbled while putting his arms to his side and focusing his energy into his hands.

Suddenly, Gohan jerked his head downwards and glared at Cell. His eyes were glowing bright yellow and his aura was almost blinding.

The ground broke apart even more and exploded below him. The glow surrounding him turned into a small globe and closed in on the small boy.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY FRIENDS AND FATHER FROM ME!" Gohan yelled at Cell, still with his arms outstretched.

Cell was amazed at was going on but he soon regained his concentration on his attack.

A large blue ball grew inside his palms and got bigger and bigger. Gohan started to scream again but this time in pain. His power had got too strong for his body and his skin started to split.

At the same time, Cell's attack had charged up enough and he swung his arms round towards Gohan.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

The beam hit the boy and the energy globe. Then, there was a massive explosion and smoke filled the area.

Cell looked at the blast and lowered his arms.

"Finally, now it's Chi Chi's turn…"

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	7. Put him on low and let him simmer

**Cell goes to School**

**Chapter 7: Put him on low and let him simmer**

Chi Chi was still at Bulma and Vegeta's house while Bulma stood at the window watching the horizon.

The lightning had stopped and there was no more glows in the air, only black.

"It must be over. I wonder who won. I hope they're alright out there" she mumbled while nibbling her nails with worry. She turned around to the sleeping Chi Chi and thought of what her reaction would be like if it was Gohan who lost.

Gohan was her life. She couldn't bare for Gohan to be beaten and never come home.

Bulma was terrified aswell. She has seen no sign of Vegeta or Goku. What if they had been killed?

"Oh they should have never gone there in the first place! It wasn't any of their business!" she whispered while punching the air.

Suddenly, the grass and bushes in the garden started to sway quite violently. Leaves blew up upon the window Bulma was staring out and made small scratching sounds as they scraped up against the glass.

Bulma looked around at the walls which had started to rattle and shake, knocking some of the ornaments off the shelves.

The vintage mini Raditz nodding doll fell onto the floor and the head snapped straight off.

Chi Chi was still sound asleep on the couch, wrapped up in a shawl Bulma had found.

"What the hell is happening?" Bulma asked herself while looking outside in all directions to see what could be causing this.

She instantly thought it must have been the energy wave from the battlefield in the distance. She didn't know how wrong she was.

Hovering just above the house was the big green grass stain, holding Goku and Vegeta in each hand with their blood dripping from their heads onto the ground below.

" This will surprise them. I'll teach them to mock me and my pure jellyrific powers!!" Cell screamed at the house, thinking it could hear him. Doofus…

Anyway, Bulma was no sat next to the couch, clinging onto the STILL sleeping Chi Chi. It was extraordinary how she was still dreaming of pudding and double glazing with all this going on in the background.

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE! AND I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO RECYCLE MY PICKLES!!" Bulma screamed, scrunching up into a little ball and screwing her eyes up.

Cell raised the hand with Vegeta in it and pointed one finger towards the house. He let out a little chuckle and blasted a massive hole straight through the roof and into the lounge, nearly hitting the two women.

Bulma screamed as loud as she could as glass and wood flew past her, hitting the already damaged walls.

She looked up and her heart sank. There was the person who had caused her so much worry and so much fear.

Chi Chi simply groaned and rolled over. Cell however was quite joyful and descended until he was hovering where the bedroom should be, however it was lying out in the garden in gajillions of bits.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, I just thought I'd drop these two off back home. We wouldn't want them to get lost now would we?" Cell yelled at the terrified Bulma windswept by the energy coming from the big green dude.

She looked at the two large objects he was holding and saw the long black hair, the white armour and the hawain shirt.

Cell threw the corpses to the ground infront of her. They hit the ground with incredible force and blood hit Bulma in the face, along with wood and dust.

"NO! VEGETA! GOKU! VEGETA!! WAKE UP HONEY!" she yelled at the guy with a gaping big hole through his head. She leant over him and shook his body like mad but there was no life.

She looked up at Goku's body and placed her hand on his arm, shaking him in an attempt to awaken him but she had no chance.

Cell couldn't take it. He tried so hard no to burst out laughing, but he couldn't help it.

Suddenly, he grasped his stomach and started laughing like mad. His voice echoed through the night and his aura kept flickering.

"THIS…IS…SO…FUNNY!!!" he screamed, struggling to breathe.

Bulma however wasn't so pleased. She collapsed onto her husband's lifeless body and cried her eyes out while Cell floated there gasping for air.

All of a sudden, a large shadow came over Bulma and the corpses. She turned around to see Chi Chi stood there with her ' you are SO in for it' face on, glaring at the hysterical android.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LAUGHING AT, DOOR HINGE?" she shouted. Cell opened his teary eyes and looked down, seeing the woman stood in the middle of the room in her pj's.

Then, Chi Chi pulled something from behind her, I don't exactly know where don't ask. It was a large, round, dark object with a handle.

Cell's face of glee soon turned into a face of horror and he rose up a bit, gaining distance between her.

He squinted his eyes and covered his face in fright, looking between his fingers.

"It can't be…"

**PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
